Haunted
by jacobn
Summary: Andy's Dad has a very dark past. Someone has found out about his secrets and is threatening to black mail him. He offers a "trade" of sorts in return of walking free. Will Andy pay the price of her father's mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

As Sam was changing his clothes, he could hear a sudden commotion outside of the locker room. It sounded like someone turned the noise level up about ten more decibels. He threw his belongings into his bag quickly, anxious to see the drama and head over to the Black Penny.

Just as he walked through the locker room door, a blur of someone ran past him almost knocking him to the ground. The blur smashed into the woman's locker room door and disappeared. Sam knew who it was; but he didn't know why she was in such a hurry. He looked out into the sea of uniforms and faces. All seemed to appear normal. Sam found Tracey and Jerry whispering to each other. They both had looks of anger and distaste written all over their body language. Sam turned and walked into the woman's locker room. It was completely silent except for the noise coming from the bathroom stalls. Sam dropped his bag and made his way over to the stalls.

"Andy?" He kneeled down next to his partner, "hey,"

"Go." Andy spat out as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. "Please."

"I'm not leaving you." Sam rubbed her back up and down. "You need someone right now."

As soon as she had finished, Sam handed her a plastic cup filled with water. He watched as she washed out her mouth and spit it in the toilet. She then continued drinking over half the bottle quickly.

"Easy there killer." Sam took the water bottle. Andy leaned back against the wall. Her hair was matted in the sweat on her face.

"Sam, what did I do to deserve this?" Tears built up in her eyes. Her face became pale and she closed her eyes tight as another wave of nausea swept over her.

"Hey," Sam moved so he was next to her side, he had one hand rested on her knees. "Just breathe Andy."

"Okay." Andy replied with a shaky voice. She leaned her forehead against Sam's hand that rested on her knees.

"Just relax, okay? I'm going to go get your clothes so you can change and I'll take you home."

Sam knew Andy's lock combination and quickly found her jeans and tank top. He dug until he found a sweater and a cosmetic bag. He grabbed her wallet and anything else that she may need. Sam turned when the squeak of the woman's locker room door opened.

"How is she?" Traci asked.

"I have no idea what just happened. She is in there throwing up and pale as a ghost. What went on out there?" Sam ran his hand over his face. Concern didn't even begin to describe how he felt.

"Sam, how much do you know about her father and about Luke right now?"

"I didn't... I guess she said... Apparently nothing." Sam sat down.

"It's a very long story that requires tequila and a lot of understanding." Traci sat down on the bench next to him. "Keep her with you at all times; do not let Luke near her. She needs us right now more than we could ever know."

"What? I don't understand..." Sam clutched Andy's clothes close to him as if she filled the empty spaces between the hems.

"I'll be over tonight with Jerry." Tracy patted is knee and stood up. "Remember Swarek, keep an eye on her." And just like that track had disappeared into the hallway. Sam sat dumbfounded for a few minutes until he heard Andy getting sick again, that caused him to jump up and quickly get to her in the stall.

"I brought your clothes." Sam set them on the counter behind him. Andy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up to face Sam. "I hope I brought everything you need." Andy nodded, which caused a smile to form on Sam's lips.

"Okay, I will just wait over there." same started to walk off, but stopped when Andy grabbed her arm.

"Just stay over here." Andy started to undress her by unbuttoning her uniform shirt. "Please? Just don't." she looked in his eyes desperate for him to understand.

"Okay." Sam smiled trying to get her to relax and smile. "What do you want to eat for dinner? I know I promised you a drink at the Penny, but I think we should get some dinner in you before we try the liquor." Sam watched her face the whole time she changed her clothes. She stripped down to her sports bra first, and then once her white shirt and black sweater were in place she worked on her pants. Handing the clothes to Sam as she successfully removed them, he folded them neatly.

"Anything sounds good." Andy said. "I need to talk to Traci about staying at her place tonight." "Traci is coming to my place tonight, so you'll see her later." Sam said recalling his previous conversation.

"Okay." Andy swallowed hard. "Can we just get out of here? Take me anywhere for dinner, just please get me out of this building."

"No problem." they gathered up her things and Sam picked up his bag that was by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the false alarm with the alert previous to this being posted! I know these seem short! I'm trying to get started with smaller chapters. If they are smaller I can write and upload more quickly than if I wrote longer ones. Anyway, here is chapter two. It doesn't give away a whole lot yet. Thanks for the reviews and the follows!**

Sam helped Andy climb into his truck and placed their bags behind his seat I the small storage space. As Sam turned on the engine, he thought about dinner plans. Andy starred straight out the window, fixed on nothing particular, almost completely unaware of the fact that the vechile was indeed moving.

Sam drove for a few miles in the silence before turning into a small deli shop. He knew it was one of Andy's favorite places to get lunch when they were together.

"I'll only be a few minutes, okay? I'm going to leave the keys here and the engine running to keep you warm."

"Okay." Andy whispered so softly that Sam had a hard time hearing her of the blasts of heat.

"Okay." Sam repeated, watching her. She kept looking straight ahead at nothing. This worried Sam. He had never seen her like this; she was a zombie. Sure she had some issues dealing with certain things, but she was now reacting in a way he had never seen before. Sam and Andy had become increasingly closer over the past 6 months. They were partners permanently now, so they spent every day together on the road or at the desk. They had supported each other through every thing – shootings, mistakes, car accidents, even getting lost a few times. He was always surprised at her strength that she showcased to the world. He knew that she held herself together in front of everyone, but he has seen what happens behind closed doors. The emotional heartbreak, the pain, the mental battle that every cop deals with eventually.

Andy watched Sam inside the building ordering their sandwiches. She hoped that he didn't know she was watching him. She wanted nothing more than to run away with Sam. That was who carried her heart; which she figured out way too late. She knew for a fact that Sam didn't feel the same for her which is why she never spoke to him about it. She also was afraid to tell Sam about her situation with Luke and her Dad. Mostly because she was in love with Sam and telling him would be like killing herself. She didn't want to know that type of rejection, she just wanted to go back to a time when she was a rookie and Sam gave her hell everyday for tackling him in the alley.

Thinking about Sam and having a love for Sam made her think of what was happening with Luke. This brought on a new wave of nausea. She reached forward and turned off the heat, hoping that would help calm her anxiety. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Deep breath in through the nose, exhale through the mouth. She repeated this mantra in her mind, copying the breathing techniques over and over.

"You okay, McNally?" Sam jumped into his seat. She nodded her head and continued breathing steadily. "We'll be home soon, okay? I promise."

Sam pulled out of the parking lot. He pulled out his cell phone and text Traci quickly. _What time will you be over? I just got food but she doesn't seem well. _He waited for the buzz to vibrate on his leg and then sent a response; _I think she may need you to talk too. I'm not sure she wants to talk to me._

"Traci and Jerry are going to be over in an hour or two. She just has to drop Leo off at her Mom's house."

"Okay."

"Andy, I don't know what is happening right now. But I am here; I'm always going to be here for you."

"Sam…" Andy was starting to get choked up. "I-I don't know what to tell you. How to tell you…"

"Listen, let's just get you home. I'm going to give you some comfy clothes and we can eat and then get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Andy almost screamed. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months. "It's hard to sleep, Sam." Andy whispered.

"Why?" Sam asked. "What's making it hard?" Sam glanced over at her.

"It's just... I can't tell you Sam. I want to tell you so badly." Andy clenched her fists. "I want to so badly."

"You can tell me anything Andy. You know that, right?"

"I can?"

"Of course you can Andy!" Sam basically shouted. "You can tell me anything. I lo-" Sam coughed. "I care about you a lot."

"We are partners." Andy spoke softly.

"Yes," Sam thought. He really wished that the label would go past work. "We are partners."

The rest of the ride was silent. Andy looked out the window deep in thought. Once they pulled up to Sam's apartment, he grabbed the food and jumped out. Andy took her time, slowly climbing down from her seat in the silver pickup truck.

"Just leave your bags." Sam grabbed her hand. "I'll grab them later."

He led her up the stairs and opened his door to let her in. She immediately moved to sit down on the couch. She slipped off her shoes and scrunched her toes up against the plush carpet. Sam set the food down on the coffee table and took off his jacket. Andy had been in his apartment many times before; for poker nights with the guys, late work nights when Sam's place was a lot closer than Andy's, rainy Saturday's when they had nothing better to do other than watch movies and eat pizza excessively. Andy had grown accustomed to the apartment's dark interior. The black leather couches, the dark brown mahogany wood tables and bookcases, the grey paint that matched the carpet. It all felt like Sam and just being in the middle of the colors made her feel safe. The kitchen that attached the living room was more cream colored with matching mahogany cupboards and countertop. Andy had never been inside the bedrooms - with all her visits and late nights, she always somehow managed to avoid the bedrooms. She knew that the guest bedroom was just next to the kitchen and across the hall from the sea foam bathroom. Then next to the guest bedroom was his bedroom and that mirrored a laundry room. Andy knew that the bedrooms would be too much kryptonite for her to handle. True, she did have deep feelings for Sam. She never acted upon those feelings for more than one reason. But mostly, she knew that her chance had past. She chose Luke. It wasn't the best choice, but it was the only choice she regretted. After being exclusive with Luke for only a few months, Andy found out that he was also hanging around Jo more than he needed to be. She broke off the relationship and hadn't heard much of him. In fact, once she had told him it was over, he fell off the face of the earth. They somehow always "just missed" each other at work and never ended up on the same cases together. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Andy, I'm just going to run and grab our bags, okay? Dig in." Sam motioned towards the food that lay on the coffee table. He set a bottle of water next to the carry-out bags.

"Okay, thanks Sam." Andy grabbed the white bag and unrolled the top. She pulled out one of the two wrapped sandwiches. She quickly shred the sandwich of it's plastic saran wrap and took a huge bite. The turkey and cheese molded into the bread and lettuce into a happy melody of deliciousness. Andy hadn't eaten much in the last few days. Anything she was able to get down ended up coming right back up. She tapped her foot while eating, suddenly filled with an energy she couldn't bear to contain. She was half way through her second half of the sandwich when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She wrote it off for another bite or two before reaching into her pants pocket and pulling it out. Her heart stopped beating when she saw it was a text from Luke. Sam's living room that she loved so much had become an inferno. Her safe haven now a sudden death. She stopped chewing and paced the sandwich down.

_Stop running from me. We could make this easy for both of us. _

Andy dropped the phone, banging against the table as it fell to the floor. She backed out of the living room, the sandwich working it's way back up through her mouth. Andy started making her way down through the hallway unsure of where to go. The only light she had was coming from the living room, the rest of the hallway and rooms were pitch black. Another thing she had learned to be cautious of: the darkness and what lurked in those shadows. She stood against the wall begging for freedom, for relief. She couldn't breath again. This was something new that kept popping up whenever Luke was around. Gasping for air and tears running down her face, she looked upwards aware that this could be the last moment on earth.

Andy didn't hear Sam come back inside or yelling her name. She just stayed against the wall, gasping, crying.

"Andy? Hey, look at me." Sam forced her chin down to look him in the eyes. "It's okay."

"I ca-can't… breathe."

"I know. Just copy what I do, okay? Follow me." Sam began to breathe deeply and slowly, trying to get Andy back to a normal pace. After a few minutes, it seemed to help her get calmed down.

"Sam," Andy was barley whispering. "I need to sit." She slid down the side of the wall until her butt hit the floor.

"I'm going to get your water." Sam moved to walk away. The coffee table was just a few short feet away from the hallway and where she was sitting.

"No." Andy's breath picked up, she started to breathe more quickly and raggedly. "Sam- don't…" Her tears made fresh tracks down her cheeks.

"Whoa, Andy. I'm right here honey." Sam handed her the water bottle and noted how her hands were shaking so badly that she could barley grip the bottle from him. "What happened?"

"He text me."

"Can you walk?" Sam asked kneeling in front of her. Andy nodded her head and allowed for Sam to slowly pull her up off the ground. Sam led her into his bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She gripped his hand tighter as he tried to move away. "I'm not leaving you, keep your eyes on me, okay?"

Sam walked over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He set the on the bed next to Andy. He then went over to his nightstand, and pulled out two orange prescription bottles. Removing one pill from each bottle, recapping and placing back into the drawer.

"I can step outside if you want some privacy. I want you to change into these clothes and take these two pills." Sam dropped both pills in the palm of her hand. Andy looked up at him questionably. He knew that she doubted what they were. "Trust me, okay? I've never done anything to hurt you before."

"What are they?" She asked before taking a quick sip of water then placing them on her tongue and washing them down with a bigger more gulp like sip.

Sam sat down next to her on the bed and helped her when she started to remove her sweater. "One of the pills is an anxiety pill. The nurse at the station gave them to me when we had been in that shooting. It's going to help relax your muscles and help you breathe more calmly. The second one is a sleeping pill. The same nurse also gave those to me to help me get to sleep once I've calmed myself."

"I'm not crazy." Andy said as she pulled on the baggy sweatpants.

"I know." Sam sighed. He just wished he knew what was going on.

"Can I ask you something?" Andy asked looking down in her lap.

"Sure." Sam grabbed her hands that were fidgeting. He knew that the pills would be kicking in soon, but he hated to see her so upset.

"Can you leave a light on?"

"A light?" Sam questioned. "You mean, like a night light or the hallway light?"

"I know-"

"Yes." Sam smiled. He reached behind her and flicked on the bedside lamp. Sam got up to walk out. "Get some rest."

"Sam?"

"Yes Andy." Sam smiled at her needy demeanor. He never saw this side of her. While part of him enjoyed his sure fire-breathing McNally, he also really liked knowing that she needed him so much at that moment.

"Stay with me." Andy looked at him intently. "Please."

"Okay." Sam couldn't say no to her. "Get under those covers."

Sam waited for her to get comfortable before he sat down on the bed; he leaned against the headboard and pulled Andy closer to him. Her head was resting on the pillow, but her arm wrapped around his waist clutching the end of his shirt. He only had to sit there for ten minutes before she was sound asleep.

Once he knew that she was long gone, he eased himself out of the bed and closed the door behind him. He picked up her sandwich and cell phone and moved into the kitchen to eat himself. Sam was a few bites into his sandwich when his door opened and in walked Traci and Jerry. Jerry and Sam had been best friends for a long time; Sam had long ago given Jerry a key to his place and told him it was at his disposal when he needed it. It didn't surprise Sam that Jerry just helped himself in.

'Where's Andy?" Traci asked as she stripped herself of her jacket.

"I gave her something to help her sleep." Sam swallowed.

"Good. She doesn't need to relive this story again."

"I brought the liquor." Jerry smiled holding up a brown paper bag.

"Are we really going to need that?" Sam asked.

"There is not enough liquor in the world for me to handle this mess." Traci sighed.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree." Jerry pulled out the fifth of whisky.

"Well then," Sam set out three glasses. "Let's get this started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully this answers some of the questions I've been recieving!**

**Thanks for all the comments and messages! This chapter was a bit more relaxed than I wanted it to be. I first envisioned it much more drastic and angry. I hate chapters that give you all the information and don't leave the reader's hanging. Also – I didn't plan for this road trip to happen for Sam and Andy, so now I have that to complete. I started to think of where this story could lead off too; and I had an idea for something, but I think I've read this idea in another Rookie Blue fanfiction… so I'm hesitant to use it. If you guys have any ideas or things you want to see – please message me! **

**Just like everyone else, I don't own anything. - am I really supposed to say that?**

Jerry poured out the whiskey to fill each cup 1/4 full, just enough to begin.

"I just don't understand. She told me that she couldn't tell me." Sam told the cup.

"Don't you get it?" Traci laughed, annoyed by what he said. She waited until Sam looked up at her. "She's in love with you. She doesn't want to tell you, because this is like a deal breaker."

"A deal breaker?" Jerry swallowed the cups entire contents. "Don't you mean death sentence?"

"I'm so confused about all of this. If she loves me then why..."

"Okay, this all began in July." Traci made herself comfortable; she was taking center stage with this and was in for a long ride.

"July? That was like 3 months ago." Sam exasperated.

"Listen." Traci motioned for more whiskey. "So it all started in July. Remember the party for the 4th?" Both men nodded. "She was hanging with me most of the night, and we were drinking and having a great time. I knew she was too drunk to drive home so I went to find Luke. I figured that they had been together for a few weeks now, I'll leave her with him." Traci sipped. "I went home and passed out, no big deal right? Until 5 in the morning when I am waken up by a pounding at the door. I find Andy there," Traci quickly swallowed her drink. "She was a mess. She had been in a fight with Luke; she showed me the marks he had left. So I took care of it."

"Wait - took care of it how?" Sam asked.

"I threatened his life, made him believe that if he ever touched her again I would kill him. And this worked for a few weeks. But then I noticed Andy behaving differently, she never wanted to hang out, never at the Penny, always with him."

"I noticed that too, but I just thought they were having such a great time together." Sam said sadly.

"Yeah, Luke was back to treating her the same way. And he told her that she couldn't talk to anyone about it; I read her texts and emails one day when she slept over."

"But this doesn't explain what is happening now." Sam thought hard. "She has thrown up and has had multiple panic attacks since I be been around her today."

"Yeah," Traci smirked. "This isn't even the half of it. You have to remember that she is terrified of Luke. I don't even know half of what he has done to her."

"Just don't lose your shit, okay? Andy needs you more than any of us. She loves you and trusts you on a level that not even Traci has." Jerry tried to keep Sam from falling off the deep end.

"Okay."

"So, basically, Tommy has killed someone."

"The commissioner." Jerry cuts in. "Of 23 Division."

"What?" Sam slammed his glass down, choking on the liqour. "You're joking?"

"Would we be sippin' on Jack Daniels is I was kidding?" Traci poured herself a new glass.

"I mean, what the fuck." Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"So Luke and I get called in to sergeant's office and we are told to keep this hush-hush. Luke goes off and finds the fucking evidence to lock up Tommy for life. I haven't seen this evidence, but the crime scene doesn't look good for Tommy."

"Luke tells Tommy that he has this evidence and basically tells Timmy he can make it go away for a price." Traci pours another glass, this one bigger than the rest.

"How much does he want?" Sam questioned.

"It's not money he wants, Sam. He wants Andy."

"You can't sell a person, Jerry." Sam almost yelled.

"Luke can. And he is dead set on a marriage with Andy."

"And Jo. Don't forget her." Traci interjected.

"Wait, so let me get this shit straight. Basically Tommy kills the commissioner, Luke gets evidence, threatens Tommy and says he can make it go away if he gets Andy." Sam questioned his knowledge.

"Yeah." Jerry finished his glass. "Pretty much."

"And that poor girl is in there freaking out because she is in love with you and now has to be forced to be with a man that beats her and doesn't love her." Traci started to tear up.

"What about Jo? How is she in this?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, apparently Jo will be Luke's mistress. As if Andy wasn't enough for him." Jerry replies. "You can imagine that Jo knows everything like does."

"This is not happening." Sam sighed holding his head in his hands.

"Listen Sam, we don't need to do anything now. Let's all sleep on it."

"What can we do?" Sam began I pace. "I mean, how can we stop this?"

"I think we need to do what we have worked so hard to get Andy to stop doing all her life." Traci said matter of fact.

"Run." Sam replied.

"But where too?" Jerry asked. "We have jobs Sam, we can't just drop everything and run away."

"I have 4 weeks saved up." Sam pulled you his phone. "I'll call sergeant in the morning."

"I have 2 weeks." Traci added in.

"Wait, guys," Jerry stood up. "We can't just take off and run away to no where. We need a plan. Where are we going? How far away? What do we do about food and money? Does McNally have vacation time? Do we inform sergeant? What do we do once we are away? I agree that getting McNally away from here is ideal, but nit without a damn

plan."

"He's right." Traci concluded. "Guys I say we call it a night."

"Wait." Sam finished his glass. "What do I do in the morning? Do I tell her I know or do I pretend like I don't? Trace, your her best friend. Tell me what will be best for her."

"Honestly Sam, I wanted her to tell you. But it's to a point where you needed to know. I think you should go somewhere tomorrow; just the two of you and talk to her. Get her out of this town for 12 hours and tell her."

"Okay. I know we both have the day off, I think even Wednesday we have off."

"Yeah, go anywhere. It'll help her." Jerry said.

"Alright." Sam stood up and collected their glasses. "You two staying here tonight?"

"Uh," jerry looked at the bottle and then at Traci who nodded her head. "Yeah, if you have the room."

"Sure do. You guys can take the spare room."

"Where is Andy at?" Traci asked.

"She's in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch or on the blow up mattress."

"Okay. Thanks buddy." Jerry and Sam did a short hug and separated quickly.

"Goodnight Sam. We will figure this out." Traci hugged him.

After Traci and Jerry got settled into the guest room and there were no more whispers or noises, Sam poured himself another glass of whiskey. It wasn't even close to midnight yet, but he was feeling the effects of the alcohol burning through his body. The conversation kept replaying in his head. Where was he going to take Andy? Traci was right; Andy needed to get away for a while. A few days in the states? Or should he take her down to St. Catherine's where his sister was? His sister had just bought a smaller cabin style summer home in Kawartha Lakes. Sam could take her there, just the two of them. He would most likely need food, and Andy would want her belongings.

He had a key to Andy's apartment and knew his way through the house. The problem was that he didn't know what had been removed from her place and put in Callaghan's. He knew that the pills would keep Andy out until the morning. And if she hadn't been sleeping well, he knew that she would be oblivious to anything until late morning or afternoon. He wasn't sure where he was going to take her yet, but he knew that they were going to hit the road around lunch and go somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here is another short chapter... I even have half of the next one already written. This is mostly just some filler. The next chapter, Andy and Sam will be alone in a cabin away from the real world... **

Traci was the first person to wake at the Swarek home. She crawled out of Jerry's grip, and tiptoed out to the living room. When she didn't see Sam she made her way over ti his room, wondering if he was even home. When she peeked inside, an instant smile formed over her lips. Andy was laying on his king size bed, curled up in a ball. Her hair was messy and still in a lose ponytail. She had pulled the blankets up to her face to shield the sun for getting to her eyes. Traci looked up to the source of the sunlight and found Sam. He was fast asleep in the rocking chair that sat in front of the window. He had moved it closer to the bed, but still kept his distance. Track noted he was still in his jeans and shirt from last night.

She closed the door quietly and went back to the kitchen. She quietly made a bowl of cereal and found a TV show to watch. After a half hour she set her bowl down and that's when she saw Andy's cell phone sitting on the coffee table. She looked towards the hallway, double checking for any signs of life. When she heard none, she quickly turned it on and entered her 4 digital pass code.

Andy had 15 missed calls, and over 50 new text messages. She viewed the missed calls first; 12 were from Luke and 3 from her dad. Then she moved to the texts. Mostly

all of them were from Luke. Traci opened the thread and read the first few that came up.

_I can't wait for our little arrangement to work out. I can have my sex slave and a happy wife to do all the house work, and Jo to keep me company. _

_Tell Sam he can kiss you goodbye, because there won't be much left of you when I'm done. _

_You are such a stupid whore Andy. Did you not think I wouldn't figure out about your slumber party with Swarek, track and Kerry? You better not be talking or I'll give you something to talk about._

Just then, Traci made a realization. How did Luke know that Andy was over here or that she came over with Jerry? The only explanation was that Luke was watching this house. Traci quickly and quietly got up and went back into Sam's room. She crouched down next to him and tried to wake him up.

"Traci?" Sam slowly arched his back and sat up straight. "What's wrong?" Sam looked over quickly to Andy.

"She's fine, come with me." Traci pulled Sam out of the room. Once they were in the living room, Traci picked up Andy's phone, unlocked it and showed the text message to Sam.

"What am I reading?"

"Andy's phone; a text from her favorite person."

"He is going to get himself killed. I swear to god."

"Notice anything relevant?" Traci folded her arms.

"That he's a dick?" Sam turned the phone off.

"He knows we are all in your house. She made no plans to come here and neither did we. But somehow he knows we are all here."

"Wh-" as the realization slowly hit Sam he moved to sit down. "How am I gonna get her out of here now?"

"I have a plan." Traci smiled. "But we need Andy awake."

"I went to her place last night and packed up some stuff for her. Clothes and her girly things... and some other things." Sam shrugged his shoulders remembering last night's raid at Andy's apartment.

"She will appreciate that." Traci smiled warmly. "Let's get everyone together." Traci moved to get Jerry and Sam went back to his room.

Sam watched her for a moment, knowing how peaceful she looked made waking her up that much harder. He pulled the two pill bottles out of the drawer and placed them in his bag by the door.

"Andy..." Sam brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Hey honey,"

"Sam?" Andy muttered back.

"Hi." Sam smiled. "I've been instructed to wake you up for a meeting in the living room."

"What?" Andy sat up a little bit. "Can't I sleep?"

"In a while you can get more rest." Sam helped her stand. He smiled at how amazing she looked in his sweats.

"Okay." Andy rubbed her eyes and rolled her neck.

Andy followed Sam out to the living room. She found a place on the couch and curled her legs underneath her. Sam noticed that it was her normal position for the nights when they hung out. He knew she was entering a relaxed mode; the pills still somewhat affecting her.

"It has come to our knowledge that Luke knows we are all here and I can only gather that he is watching this house particularly."

"How do you know that trace?" Andy stood up. Panic rose to her face.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions." Sam put his hands on Andy's shoulders and tried to push her back down on hte couch.

"But Sam," Andy started to talk.

"We saw his car out there earlier this morning." Traci added in, but totally making this fact up trying to cover her tracks for snooping on her phone. Andy marched over to the door and looked around frantically.

"Who drives that silver car, Sam?" she asked.

"Andy, please come and sit down." Sam said calmly.

"Oh god." Andy's breathing picked up. "He knows..."

"Sam," Jerry motioned.

"Yeah, I got it." Sam walked over to her. "Come with me."

"Sam?" Andy said in a shaky voice. He led her to the bed room and sat her on the bed. "Please," she searched around the room with her eyes. "Don't send me with him."

"Andy, hey," Sam sat on the bed. "He isn't going to come in here."

There was a knock on the door as it began to slowly inch open. This caused Andy to grab on to Sam's arm and become hysterical.

"I'll do anything you want Sam." Andy cried out quickly.

"Andy, honey, it's just me." Traci walked through the door.

"Is he here?" Andy asked.

"Sam, the plan is that you are going to leave. Let him suspect that you are alone. Park on the other street, we will get her to you." Traci took control of the situation, ignoring her friend's question.

"Okay. I can do that."

"Jerry is calling Oliver to do a quick drive by and pretend to stop to see if you are home. Hopefully this scares Luke into leaving."

"Where are we going to go?" Andy questioned. She still had a tight grip on Sam's arm. "I won't go with him, don't leave me."

"Andy, you will be with Sam. He is gonna keep you safe."

"Wanna go on a road trip McNally?" Sam smiled.

"Like in a car? Driving away from here?" Andy smiled.

"How else would we go, silly!" Sam stood up. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and get your things you brought over last night."

"Okay." Andy smiled at Sam and then at Traci. Once Sam had left the room, Andy hugged Traci. "Thank you." She whispered. Andy knew that she'd have to explain this whole scene to Sam later.

"You'll be safe until we figure something out."

"How much does he know?"

"Not enough. So you better start talking to him."

"Okay. But what if he doesn't understand or what if-"

"This is Sam. Sam cares about you so much. I promise that you'll feel safer and better once you talk to him."

"Okay." Andy walked towards the door.

The plan worked brilliantly. Traci and jerry walked with Andy through the neighbor's yards and met up with Sam on the next block over. Once Oliver confirmed he scared away like he picked up Traci and jerry for a ride back to their own homes.

Andy settled into the passenger seat. Sam had turned the heat up and got ready for a long drive.

"Where are you taking me?" Andy pulled his jacket over her like a blanket.

"It's a secret place." Sam smiled. "Sarah had bought a summer cabin, it's out in the middle of nowhere by a lake. You can't swim now, but you'll get some sleep and we can hang out together."

"Sleep sounds so good." Andy smiled at the thought.

"We have about an hour and I half before we get into town. I'll stop at the one store they have and pick up some food."

"Okay." Andy yawned.

"Close your eyes and get some rest." Sam laid his hand on her knee. "We have plenty of time to hang out later - three full days with me!" Sam laughed.

"Thank you Sam." Andy closed her eyes and let the gentle movement of the car pull her back into a deep sleep.

"Don't mention it, McNally." He looked over at her.

By the time Sam reached town, it was coming around to noon. He pulled into a parking spot at the local supermarket. Killing the engine he looked over at Andy. She had somehow curled herself into a ball, head resting against the door just below the window, Sam's jacket was hugged close to her body.

"Andy?" Sam rubbed her arm.

"Hmmm." Andy responded, but didn't move at all.

"I'm gonna be right back, just going to get us some food."

When no response can out of her, he got out and quickly moved inside the grocery store.

He had a list; a mental list.

He grabbed necessities that Sarah said they didn't have stocked.

Meat, chicken, chees, milk, bread. She had texted him the night before with what they

had stocked and where the key was hidden. He grabbed everything he could think of needing while also grabbing stuff that Andy might also want.

For example, he knew about her secret love for pizza and chocolate. He grabbed the ingredients to make a pizza and some of her favorite candy bars, ice cream containers

and some of the juice she likes. And lastly, some alcohol. Just in case Sam needed some

therapy of his own.

Returning to his truck, he found Andy in the same position as before. He smiled knowing that she was getting her rest.

Sam left Andy asleep until he had unloaded the groceries and their travel bags. He contemplated having a shot or two before he woke her up again. Even though he knew full well what the situation held, he needed Andy to talk to him about it and tell him what exactly was going on. The next 72 hours were going to be long and tiring.


	5. Chapter 5

**This has taken longer than I expected - work completely took over the weekend. Anyway, this chapter is probably the longest and has the most detail to the story in it. Not even sure how to do the next chapter... I've been thinking about it for days and I've got nothing. I don't want this story to end yet though, so it may be a while before #6 gets posted.**

**I don't own anything...**

Andy rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes and let her mind adjust. She let her mind wander over the day's events. Then she remembered why she was laying in an unfamiliar bed with Sam's

sweatshirt and sweatpants on. Stretching as she slowly sat up, Andy could smell a faint aroma of food coming from the kitchen. She glanced around for a clock or her cell phone; anything to be able to tell what time it was. But in the darkened room she found nothing. She made her way to the door and peeked out. The lights from the small kitchen lit up the hallway enough for her to navigate. The kitchen was smaller than Sam's and the living room was a vast open space with a few couches and tables.

"Hi." Andy let out when she spotted Sam.

"Hey sleepy head." Sam got up and walked over to her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. How long was I out? What time is it?"

"Well, last night I gave you one of those sleeping pills that helped you sleep all night. From 6pm until 9am this morning. You slept the whole car ride here, so from 10am until now," Sam pulled out his phone. "6pm."

"Wow, I basically slept 24 hours at once." Andy sounded amazed at her accomplishment.

"Pretty much." Sam watched her. He was about to push her into explaining everything, which wasn't going to be something he wanted to do. He hated doing this, especially since he knew how she was going to respond.

"I've got a pizza in the oven, but it still has like 5 minutes left. Want a drink? I have that juice you like, water, milk and diet pop."

"Anything stronger?" Andy asked easing into a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well I just so happens that I picked up a bottle of rum at the store." Sam smiled and began to prepare her a drink. He realized this may be easier than he originally thought. She just needed a slight buzz to tell the truth.

"So I was hoping we could chat about something tonight."

"Okay." Andy smiled drinking her concoction.

"Lets get some pizza going." Sam pulled the pizza out of the oven.

"This place is pretty cool Sam. How did you find out this was here?" Andy was so oblivious to the home they were currently staying in.

"Sarah bought it." Sam smiled handing her two slices on a paper plate. "She had this crazy idea for a summer home."

"She has done a great job in here so far." Andy swallowed.

"Yeah. This is a cozy place."

"So why did you do this?" Andy played with her food.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh."

"What's going on here?" Sam was hoping now would have to be a good time ti bring this up.

"Technically we are eating pizza." Andy looked at him, hoping to detour this conversation.

"Andy," Sam looked at her sternly. "I know something is going on with Luke."

"We are taking a break." Andy chewed on a pepperoni.

"Okay, why? What else is happening?"

"Nothing, Sam." Andy dropped her pizza slice on the plate.

"Something is going on. You haven't been yourself for the last few days."

"Well, I'm a girl and it's that time of the month. You do the math." Andy lied.

"That's not what's happening."

"What do you want me to say Sam?" Andy got up and headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Andy put on her coat.

"Andy, stop," Sam grabbed her arm. "Where are you going to go? It's 30 degrees out, dark and you have no idea where you are."

"I'll figure it out." Andy had her hand on the door. Sam knew he was about to lose this battle if he didn't do something fast. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, then pivoting slightly he pushed her up against the wall forcefully. Andy immediately fought back. Her world suddenly became fuzzy - she could believe Sam was so rough with her. She was prepared to fight him if he had too. He was shorter than Luke, but had more muscles; so any fight would take all of her strength. Her fighting instincts were starting to kick in high gear.

"Is this what I need to do to make you talk to me?" Sam yelled.

"I won't talk. You can't make me!" Andy screamed in his face "You will never know!"

"Don't worry, I already know everything." He was still holding her tightly against the wall.

"You are a liar!" Andy tried to kick him away. He pinned her down and forced his body closer to hers. He placed on knee between her legs to stop her from being able to kick him; this also forced more of his body weight on top of hers.

"I know about Luke touching you and beating you. I know he has cheated on you with Jo more than a few times." Sam stopped to look at her expression before he continued. "I also know about the arrangement that he has set up for you..."

"No," Andy whispered and froze her body. "No, yo-you can't know that." Her breathing got quicker and the tears flowed much more heavily. "How..."

"I just know, okay." Sam snapped and stepped back from her.

He walked into the living room, where Andy wasn't in sight. He was upset and hurt, but mostly scared of how he let his anger get the best of him a few moments ago.

"Please." Andy begged. "I didn't want you to know." Without Sam holding her against

the wall she suddenly fell to the ground. Crumbling into a ball.

Andy cried into the floor, harder than she had ever cried in her life. Sam had

been the only constant positive person in her life for so long, it was hard to live

with her heart breaking.

She had stayed in the same spot, crying for what seemed like eternity. Sam heard her stop crying and get up. He wondered if she was trying to leave again or come find him. But instead he heard the bathroom door close quietly and then the faint sound of her throwing up. Sam closed his eyes tightly when they filled with tears. Andy was his heart; he believed she was his soul mate. Now that he knew what her feelings were, he needed to hear Andy say them. Traci telling him over whiskey only went so far. He knew that this whole ordeal was something she needed help dealing with. Sam took a deep breath, sent a silent prayer up to the heavens before making his way to Andy.

Andy finished throwing up her pizza and sat on the ledge to the bathtub. She was feeling dizzy and light headed; she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. Her mind wandered back to the scene that just unfolded. She knew he deserved an explanation, but she was terrified to lose him. She wasn't sure of her plan yet, but she had started to formulate a plan of action. She just hoped that everyone could understand what she wanted to do.

Mostly she hoped that Sam would understand. She wanted to protect her family, even if it was wrong. She loved Sam so much and it hurt so badly to know that she couldn't tell him or show him. Her breathing hadn't adjusted itself yet when Sam knocked on the door and proceeded to let himself in. She looked up as he walked over to her.

"Sam," she put her hand out to stop him. "Please, I can't do this anymore." Even in the dark he could see her tears streaming down her face.

"Andy, let me help you." he spoke softly to her.

"I-I can't handle you screaming at me, I can't do that. I'm sor-" she sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm sorry Andy. I didn't mean to scare you. I just care about you so much." He knelt down in front of her. "I want to help you."

"You can't Sam." Andy started to breath quickly. "I have to do this even if I don't want too." She pushed his hands away from her and tried I move away from him.

"Andy," Sam followed closely, trying to bring her to a more calm state.

"Don't touch me!" Andy suddenly yelled. "Don't do this, just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yes you will. Just stay away."

"Where has he hurt you?"

"He ha-hasn't, he doesn't hurt me."

"Bullshit!" Sam slammed his fist on the tub next to her this caused Andy to let out a scream.

"I want out." Andy tired to push away.

"He can not do this to you Andy."

"Please forgive me." Andy said quickly. She reached past Sam for the toilet. Sam rubbed her back while her stomach reacted to the anxiety.

After a few moments, Andy moved back to the ledge of the bathtub. She was still crying, but not as hysterical as before.

"Hey," Sam was kneeling in front of her again. He hands rested on top of her shaking hands in her lap. "Look at me." Sam directed.

"Hmm?" Andy picked her head up and looked at him.

"Andy, I am completely in love with you." he watched for her reaction. "I will never ever allow Luke to marry you; even if you don't love me or think of as anything other than your friend. I swear to you, Luke is not worthy of you and I will gladly lay down my life if it meant you walked away from this." By the time Sam was done talking, Andy was hysterical again.

"I a-am in lo-love with..." Andy pointed at Sam's chest before dropping her head and completely losing it.

"Sit up, come on," Sam pushed her back up. He stood up quickly, flipping the light switch. He went back to Andy and pulled her so she was standing up. Then he moved to stand behind her. He pulled her flat against his chest and began to breath slowly.

"Sam-" she started. Still crying and shaking.

"Shhh. Close your eyes, I'm gonna be right here, you can feel me."

"Don't let me go." She whispered.

"Relax Andy." Sam wrapped his arms around her. "Just focus on me." He breathed slowly

After about ten minutes, Andy pulled away from him. He watched her face, she seemed much more relaxed now

"I need you to talk to me, but you can't be freaking out like this every time we try to talk."

"Okay." Andy nodded her head. They both walked out to the living room where they got comfortable on the couch.

"How can I help you do you don't freak out" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet." Andy looked at him.

"What are you afraid of?" Sam spoke almost at a whisper.

"I'm scared," Andy started to talk. Then closed eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm scared of losing you somehow in all of this."

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't lose me."

"Okay." her hands started shaking. "Promise me that you will always be here?"

"Yes. I promise you that I will be right here next to you."

"Okay. I guess my dad was really drunk a few weeks ago, and he went out. He ran into the captain of the other division. I'm not sure how or why, but he pulled his gun and shot him in the chest. Captain John died on the scene."

"Have you talked to your dad since this?"

"Yes. He somehow covered it all up except for the proof of some videotape from the building. He got his hands on it." Andy swallowed hard.

"And he called me, asked to meet up for dinner. He gives me the tape before I knew what it was or that the captain was dead."

"Which is how Luke and Jerry know about the death."

"Yes. Rumor has it that my dad's prints were on something. And the door to the building caught the corner of his jacket. So they have that. I think forensics are coming back on a cigarette butt they found near by."

"I don't understand how Luke knows something."

"He doesn't know anything. He's bluffing. But my dad believes him and my dad still likes him. So Luke said that he could clear his name if he promised Luke..." Andy let out a sob.

"If he promised Luke your hand in marriage."

"Yeah."

"So is it true that Luke has hurt you?" Sam asked.

"Do I have to answer this question?"

"Yes or no, McNally." Sam said sternly.

"Sam." Andy looked at him and begged with her eyes.

"Show me," he ordered.

"Why are you-"

"Andy, you either show me or I take the clothes off and find them myself."

"Please." Andy begged. "Please don't be mad." Andy stood up and lifted the sweatshirt she had on. Bruises and cuts lined her torso.

"Where else?" Sam asked looking at the marks.

"I can't-"

"McNally!"

"Sam," Andy cried. "Can I just have some privacy with this?"

"Not right now." Sam stood up and lifted her shirt over her head. Bruises marked her whole upper body where a shirt could cover. They snuck below her sports bra and below her waist. Sam began pulling on her sweatpants. He left them fall to the floor as Andy started crying more hysterically.

"Has he ever..." Sam took a deep breath. "Has he ever forced you to..." Sam couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Andy just nodded her head.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam yelled and punched the wall. As the drywall crumbled down, he placed both hands on the wall and tried to control himself.

Andy pulled her pants back up and walked quickly to the toilet covering her mouth. After she threw up she made her way into the bedroom that she had been sleeping in before. She found one of Sam's shirts, pulled it over her head and crawled into the bed. She lay on her back, breathing quickly, almost hyperventilating herself. She realized that while it was Sam knowing the facts that sent her anxiety to spike, it was also Sam who could calm her down.

She tried to breathe slowly like he had showed her. She tried to close her eyes and envision Sam next to her. She tried to talk to herself. Nothing seemed to be working for her. Just as she was about to get out of bed and go find Sam, he pushed open the door.

"Andy?" he questioned.

"Sam? I'm so sorry. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"It's okay. I just hate seeing you marked up like that. I wish I could have been there to protect you and take care of you."

"It's not your fault Sam, I was too afraid to tell anyone." Andy sat up, but kept the blanket wrapped around her.

"How many times did he force himself on you?"

Andy was quiet, except for her heavy breathing. Sam sat down on the bed and grabbed her hands.

"3." Andy whispered.

"How long ago?" Sam questioned back.

"48 hours-ish. It was during lunch break the other day. Right before we left, which is why I was getting sick."

"Will you do something for me? One thing. And I swear, we can spend the next 48/72 hours doing whatever it is that you want to do." Sam knew she would not agree to what he wanted to do.

"Anything?" Andy asked in a small voice. "Like a movie or shopping?" Andy's eyes lit up.

"Yes, anything you want to do we will. I promise you."

"okay." Andy was smiling. This could be fun for her. She had never been able to hang out with Sam for a period of time. Let alone do something for fun.

"I want you to get checked out at the hospital." Sam looked at Andy for a while. "Andy I know you think you are fine and you-"

"Yes." Andy spoke to the blanket bundled around her.

"What?" Sam thought he heard her say yes.

"Under 2 conditions. Actually 3." Andy looked at him complete serious. "Number 1, I get to do whatever for the next few days and you can't unpromise that. 2, I

really want I've cream on the way home."

"Okay, what's the third." Sam laughed.

"Could you stay with me when we get there? Like the whole time?"

"I'll be there as long as you want me."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Sam reached out and pulled her close to him.

Sam drove Andy over to the next town where a hospital was located. As promised Sam stayed by her side while they examined and assets all of her cuts and bruises. She told them about the repeated rape and that she wanted to press charges against Luke. But due to the fact that she waited so long to get help there wasn't much proof that it was Luke. She talked to the doctor about her repeated panic attacks and he gave her something to get her through the next week if she felt like she needed something.

As promised, Sam stopped and got a large container of cookie dough ice cream. Andy had since fall back asleep in the passenger seat.


	6. Chapter 6

i am so sooo sorry that this took me over a year to update. i had some serious personal things happening in life over the last year and it held me back from my true potential. i stopped writing all together, and i'm finally ready to get back into it. this is pretty short - i wanted to get something out there... something to kinda wrap up this story. maybe start a new one. :)

as always... RB is not mine...

It was the first night Andy spent alone in a long time. She had been staying with Traci and Sam every night, even Jerri for a few times here and there. But she told Sam that she was ready. Luke had been across town for weeks with no sign of a return soon. Sam had been helping her work out the details of her dad's situation. Her dad had even left town for a while - Sam insisted that if he wasn't around, that Sam would take care of things with Andy.  
>"Sam, I promise, I'm fine." Andy spoke into the phone as she got up off her couch. "You don't need to keep calling me every 10 minutes." She dumped the rest of her glass of wine into the sink.<br>"I would just feel better if I were with you."  
>"Well, I you feel that strongly about me being alone, why don't you come over and keep me company?" Andy smiled, hoping he'd take the offer.<br>"You want me too?"  
>"Honestly, yes. I thought I'd enjoy my night alone, but it's pretty lonely here."<br>"See you in 15!"  
>And then Andy heard the dial tone.<br>She smiled to herself as she walked to her room to quickly change into her pjs. She took her time picking out which pair of pants to put on, and as she began undressing, she head a noise come from the kitchen.  
>Startled, she wondered what could have fallen or moved. She strained her ears to hear the faintest of sounds. when she remembered that her gun and cell phone were in the other room her heart started to race. This apartment was still so new, she hasn't had a chance to meet the neighbors or make friends yet. She knew Sam was close, and the door was unlocked; she knew Sam would just walk in.<br>She decided to wait it out. Sounded foolish at the time, but she suddenly was too terrified to trust her own gut.  
>Another loud noise.<br>"Andy!"  
>When Andy heard the voice, the blood drained from her face. Andy couldn't think. She did the first thing she could clearly make sense of: hiding under the bed.<br>"I know you're here!"  
>She saw shoes walk in the bedroom, dribbles of mud hung to the carpet as the intruder made their way through the room. Andy covered her mouth to stop from screaming out loud. The intruder walked around to the other side of the room, out of her limited sight. It got really quiet and Andy wondered where Sam was. She was able to relax for a moment at the thought of Sam being close. He would get the intruder to leave. Andy was suddenly brought back to reality as she felt someone grabbing her ankles and pulling towards the other side of the bed. She grabbed at the carpet, the bed legs, the empty box to try and hold her back. But the intruder was strong and pulled her out completely.<br>Andy tried to move to cover her face. But he grabbed her hands and held them above her head.  
>"Please leave me alone!" Andy begged, barely audible.<br>"You know, I was surprised when you disappeared. But I was more surprised to find out that you came back here!"  
>"What do you want?"<br>"We had an agreement."  
>"Luke..." Andy started I tremble when he reached down to her pants and started to remove them. "Please don't do this."<br>"Well. Lets see," Luke pulled her pants down to her ankles. "I was told I'd have you forever." Luke moved to his own pants. "And I didn't get that."  
>"We can talk about this..." Andy begged.<br>"Nothing to talk about." Luke slammed into her and she screamed out. "You've got nothing for me after this."  
>"Help me!" Andy screamed at the top of her lungs. "Please!"<br>"Shut your mouth!" Luke screamed at her.  
>"Stop..." Andy begged.<br>"It's funny," Luke laughed as he finished his job. "Your father begged the same way when I killed him."  
>"Your lying." Andy continued to cry.<br>"Your father lied to me. So I guess this makes us all even. He gets a clean record, you get to live with the fact that you could've prevented the death of your dad; oh - and now I'm satisfied. For now." Luke stood up and pulled up his zipper and adjusted himself.

"Make another move and I swear to God I will blow your brains all over this wall!"  
>Luke looked up startled by the voice in the room. Andy cried harder knowing that Sam was just a few feet away from her.<br>"Sam! The hero." Luke laughed.  
>"Andy get over here." Sam kept his eyes locked on Luke with the gun aimed at his head. Andy struggled to get to Sam's side.<br>"Did you honestly think that you'd get away with this again?" Sam asked.  
>"I'm just taking what is owed to -" Before he finished, Oliver and Jerry burst through the door, followed by a handful of other cops that Andy didn't recognize.<br>Jerry walked over and put cuffs on Luke and took him down to the squad car. They helped Andy put some clothes back on and she was whisked off to a separate squad car by Oliver.  
>Sam gave Jerry his version of the story before he left for the station.<p>

Andy slowly opened her eyes. She knew she wasn't in the hospital anymore. She could remember Oliver driving her home. But the doctor had given her some strong pain relievers to help with the swelling. And she was out cold before she got home. Rolling over in bed, she numbed into something.  
>"Hey, Andy,"<br>"Hey." she smiled at Sam.  
>"How are you feeling?" He brushed some hair away from her face.<br>"I'm good. A little tired, but I'm okay."  
>"Okay." Sam held her close.<br>"I really am, Sam. I've got you. I'm alive and your alive." Andy smiled.  
>"Do you remember what you told Oliver last night? You were pretty drugged up."<br>"No..." Andy looked confused.  
>"You wanted someone to check on your dad. You said that Luke had killed him."<br>"I didn't think he was serious, it must have been the drugs talking."  
>"Oliver dropped you off here and then went to check on your dad."<br>"Okay. How is he?"


End file.
